Alls Forgiven Anyways
by DeathBabe64
Summary: Being around humans leaves a little of their filth on you...like love. just my little take on what really should have happened. rated M for later chapters.


Bartleby pushed the door open as hard as he could. He was quick enough to catch it before it slammed back in his face. He slightly wished it continued and would knock some, well…anything, into the angel so close at his heels. Especially with what came out of his always so helpful big mouth.

"The Apostle's here." Loki called. Bartleby rolled his eyes as Loki's voice vibrated through his skull.

"I noticed." Bartleby sighed annoyed trying not to snap at his less then all knowing companion.

"Well, then you know who the chick with him was, don't ya?" Loki yelled and Bartleby felt the little itty bitty last of his restraint snap.

"The Last Zion, I imagine!" Bartleby shouted back before grabbing his head. A head ache was coming on and he rubbed his face trying to ease some of the pressure.

"Shit man. You know, maybe we should rethink this whole thing." Loki suggested strained throwing his arm back. "I mean, I mean, you heard the guy, t-that there consequences." Loki paused looking concerned. "A-and then Azrael tells us we're marked?" Loki voiced sounding slightly frightened. And god if that didn't even make Bartleby even more frustrated. Loki threw his arms up frustrated, "look man, there is more to this then we thought about."

He looked over and Loki seemed to be looking calmer but Bartleby just couldn't help the agitated smirk from floating onto my face.

"I was so close." Bartleby whispered clenching his hand into a fist. "You know, I was so close, to slitting that bitch's throat." Bartleby whispered jerking his arm pissed, sounding a hell of a lot calmer then he actually felt.

The look of shock on Loki's face did nothing to calm him. In fact his surprise seemed to only make Bartleby madder. Loki mumbled something Bartleby couldn't quiet catch but he was beyond caring at the moment.

"You know how I felt?" Bartleby asked and Loki just stared at him blankly like he knew he would.

"Righteous." He sneered, "Justified, Eager even." Bartleby whispered finally calming down a bit. Loki saw differently though, he supposed.

"You alright man?" Loki asked mentioning towards him, "Your eyes are kinda-"

"My eyes are open." Bartleby shouted interrupted him definitely not calming down. "For the first time I get it." Bartleby started, swinging his arms open, "When that little innocent girl let her mission slip, I had an epiphany." He stated closing in on his slightly intimidated looking companion. "See in the beginning it was just us and him. Angels and God. Then he created humans." Bartleby slightly calmed before snapping again. "Ours was designed to be a life of servitude! Worship, and bowing, and scrapping, and admiration." He paused to catch his breath as Loki's face just grew more and more incredulous. "He gave them more than he ever gave us! He gave them a choice! They choose to acknowledge God, or choose to ignore him." He strained tossing his arms out and start passing around my friend.

"All this time we've been down here I've felt the absence of the Divine Presence. And it's pained me. As I'm sure it must have pained you. And Why?" Bartleby asked swinging his arm above his head. "Because of the way he made us. Have we been given free will? We could have chosen to ignore the pain like they do. But NO!" Bartleby shouted giving his foot a good stomp. "We're servants!" He shouted.

Loki gave a small incredulous chuckle, "Okay…" Loki started with his dumb little cutie smirk, "You know all I'm saying here is one of us might need a little nap." Loki joked eyeing Bartleby with his oh so annoying lack of seriousness.

Bartleby clapped his hands hard, and in Loki's face. Loki's shocked expression would have been comical if not for Bartleby's ever growing anger.

"Wake up!" Bartleby shouted letting his anger take the reins again. "These humans have besmirched everything he's bestowed upon them. They were given paradise. They threw it away. They were given this planet. They destroyed it. They were favored best among all his endeavors. And some of them don't even believe he exists." Bartleby strained feeling like he should be clawing his eyes out. "And in spite of it all," He took a deep breath before continuing, "He has shown them infinite fucking patience. At every turn."

Bartleby paused then watching Loki finally stat absorbing what he was saying.

"What about us?" Bartleby asked holding his arms out. "I asked you, once. To lay down the sword, because I felt sorry for them." Bartleby strained moving behind Loki. He looked up with his big ol' puppy eyes and Bartleby knew it hurt to bring it up. But he would if he had too.

"And what was the result." Bartleby whispered moving towards Loki again. "Our expulsion from Paradise." Bartleby sneered trying to glare holes into the wall before he snapped. "And where was his infinite fucking patience then?" He shouted turning and approaching Loki. "It's not right! It's not fair!" Bartleby shouted fisting his hands at his side. "We paid our debt!" Bartleby strained pointing to Loki and himself and took a deep breath.

"Don't you think it's time? Don't you think it's time we went home?" Bartleby asked swearing he could feel the water works coming on. He punched it down turning from his concerned looking companion. "And to do that I, I think we may have to dispatch o-our, would be dispatchers." Bartleby finished with a whisper looking at the ground.

Behind him Bartleby knew Loki's eyes had grown in shock at what had just left his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait? Wait!" Loki called holding up a hand in shock. "Kill them? You're talking about the last Zion here, for Christ sake?" Loki shouted more than shocked. "And what about Jay and Bob? I mean those guys are alright." Loki asked smirking hopefully.

"Don't, just don't my friend." Bartleby stated placing a hand against Loki's chest. "See, don't let your sympathies get the best of you." Bartleby whispered with such a sincere smile. "It did me once." He smiled looking so clear headed. Loki rolled his eyes. "Zion or not. She's just a human." Bartleby whispered with such a smile. "And by passing through that arch, our sins are forgiven. No harm no foul." Bartleby whispered with a triumphant smirk.

Loki watched wide eyed as Bartleby moved to walk away. Something clicked then. In Loki's head at Bartleby's sneer.

"My God." Loki whispered turning towards his bigger companion. "I've heard a rant like this before." Loki whispered more shocked at the truth of it then what really just came out of his mouth. Bartleby turned confused.

"What'd you say?" Bartleby asked incredulous.

"I've heard a rant like this before." Loki repeated more confident that he was right. Something clicked on Bartleby's face and Loki felt fear rising at the anger.

"Don't you fucking do that to me." Bartleby ordered pointing at Loki pissed. But he was already going.

"You sound like the Morning Star." Loki whispered even more incredulous then before.

"You shut your FUCKING MOUTH!" Bartleby shouted getting into Loki's face.

"YOU DO! YOU SOUND LIKE LUCIFER MAN!" Loki shouted back swing his arm. "YOU FUCKIN LOST IT!" He yelled taking a couple steps back. "You're not talking about going home Bartleby! You're talking about fucking WAR on GOD!" Loki stated. The smirk that crossed Bartleby's face just made him agree more with the fact. "Well fuck that. I have seen what happens to the proud when they take on the throne." Loki paused and Bartleby took a step closer. Loki raised his hands in surrender and gave a quick head shake. "I'm goin back to Wisconsin." Loki whispered dropping his hands and walking past Bartleby.

Suddenly two strong hands wrapped around his shoulders and threw him back into the wall. Loki groaned when his back connected with the hard metal before looking up shocked at pissed burning brown eyes.

"We're going home Loki!" Bartleby shouted pissed. "And no one. Not you, not even the Almighty, himself is gonna even make that otherwise." Bartleby strained before falling into a whisper. Loki's eyes widened and Bartleby sighed looking away.

"We're going home." Bartleby whispered again dropping his head onto his companion's shoulder. Loki's eyes widened as Bartleby's hands tightened on his jacket. Loki looked down confused and way more than shocked when Bartleby's hands slide down before dropping away completely.

"Please tell me we're going home." Bartleby whispered wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. Loki's eyebrows shot up and he only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Bartleby's shoulders.

"Yeah, Bartleby." Loki sighed rubbing his cheek against Bartleby's soft hair. "We're going home." Loki whispered turning and burying his nose into the soft sent.

Bartleby chuckled once before loosening his grip slightly. Bartleby looked up and Loki grinned. Bartleby smirked before standing to his full height but not releasing his grip.

"I'm sorry." Bartleby whispered and Loki's grin only grew.

"Whatever." Loki smirked and leaned forward.

Bartleby gasped when warm soft lips pressed against his, hard. Bartleby jerked back and Loki smirked.

"Surprise." Loki chuckled and Bartleby blushed before smirking as well.

"All our sins will be forgiven." Bartleby grinned pleased before dropping down. Warm lips met again tell Bartleby pushed his way inside Loki's ever running mouth. Loki eeped before laughing, and tightening his grip around Bartleby's hard shoulders. IT was a few minutes before they needed air, Loki being the first to pull away.

"If only we were human." Loki whispered as Bartleby dragged his non-existent groin to his own. Bartleby chuckled runninghis long fingers through Loki's feather soft locks.

"Soon, soon my companion." Bartleby smirked and Loki grinned excited. "Shall we?" Bartleby asked jerking his head. Loki frowned concerned but the intense look Bartleby gave him made his stomach flip.

"Lead the way." Loki whispered releasing his grip on Bartleby. Bartleby gave him one last chaste kiss before turning and walking away.


End file.
